letty's secret
by jaime93
Summary: placed after first hiest jesse's not dead te team thinks they can just enjoy life , but are the wrong and why is letty disapearing allof asudden main dotty and leon/oc minor bria jesse/oc vince/oc first story please no harsh comments !
1. Chapter 1

(Five years after the heist)

Leon busted through the door yelling, "Well hello all currant residents in casa Toretto" Letty raised a brow "what's got you so chipper le... You finally ready to come out the closet. "She smirked and Dom chuckled from under her. (How they all were seated on the couch Vince and Jesse on the far right Letty and Dom on the floor between her legs). Leon pouted sitting in the lazy boy chair "you know let you sure can kill a mood" she smiled sympathetically "sorry man proceed "he immediately perked up.

After a half hour of good ole family conversation letty moved to get up " alright dom move I gotta go " dom look confused " where we goin" she felt guilty for being able to tell him " I'M goin to run errand alone " dom gave another look " what kind of errands?" Letty rolled her eyes "the kind that will keep me away ALL night if I don't leave now "she leaned and kissed his nose, he went cross-eyed and she giggled " you're a dork now let me up " finally letting her get up and followed her up the stirs as she got ready. The team just laughed things were looking up for the team dom and letty were happier and they were all carefree, for the most part.

(Upstairs)

"C'mon Dom its 5:30 I have to leave if I'm going to make the races tonight. " he had her pinned under him on their bed " what do you have to do that takes 7 hours honestly?" her inner self was screaming out of guilt. 'C'mon_ let we HAVE to do this and keep it a secret if he knew what you were doin he'd absolutely flip shit'. _she though "um hector wants me to go around shops and bars all over L.A to entice preppy rich boys to come play." Dom did not look too convinced "I promise you Dom." she kissed him and looked into his brown eyes, "I would never, NEVER do anything to hurt you or this family" this statement was honest what she was doing she was doing to keep her family safe.

He cracked a smile "I know baby it's just I worry about you, can't help myself" then he got up pulling her with him when they were standing he pulled her into a hug. "let you know I love you right?" she snickered "well duh papa "with that she kissed him and walked out the door. Getting to her car she smiled getting inside he turned the key and it roared to life. She peeled out of the drive shifting gears as she sped out of town.


	2. Chapter 2

***** authors note****

Ok so as the summery say this is my first time publishing a story so I apologize if the chapters are short I love criticism so go ahead n give me what you're thinking I don't like angry comments or rude insulting things so have fun reading hopefully I'm not doing to bad !

******* authors note*****

After driving for what seemed like a lifetime, she reached the warehouse. She parked her car, popped her trunk, and after grabbing her oversized duffle bag began to walk towards the big door. Entering her 5-digit code and putting her card in the slot the door creaked open. She walked in the door to find five brand new cars awaiting her.

All of sudden a voice broke her car ogling "well, well, well. Ms. Ortiz I see you have come back. Have you decided yet? "she rolled her eyes and gave her signature smirk" yeah, but under a few conditions" he smiled. "name them. " she gave a toothy grin " one, you clear ALL my families names from every database, even Brian I want us to be ghosts never to be brought up again , then I keep ALL money I make legally or not ." .the shadowed man contemplated for a few moments then smiled "deal. "she smirked again "oh agent martin, one more thing. "he gave a questioning look "no gps or trackers on my cars, if I'm gonna do this you gotta trust me "

As she turned to walk towards the cars agent martin smirked and said" hey Ortiz one more thing "she turned around towards him he continued," you have a partner, you two should be familiar with each other." Right when letty opened her mouth to ask who, a voice cut through the building.

"Well lap my ass and call me sally." letty whipped around to face the voice, "jay that you girl?" The girl wearing big sunglasses with long dark brown hair that reached to her middle back and curled perfectly , the girl known as jay wore black yoga pants and a lacey green cami with purple boots her own lack duffle thrown haphazardly over her shoulder.

Pushing her sunglasses to the top of her head she smirked "in the flesh baby", then she dropped her duffle on the table and tackled the young Hispanic woman. Through a fit of laughter letty got the breath to peak "girl what are you doing with the feds? I thought you were going to UCLA or somthin" the younger woman let go and scratched the back of her head "oh … yeah about that, I kinda dropped out. all that business bullshit just wasn't me , and I missed all of you guys, and I was planning on coming back, but my rents kicked me out then I ended up with an abusive boyfriend and it took me forever to get away from him and from there I was on my own . I slept in my car and raced to get money speaking of which" she cut herself off with hugging letty again " thank you for teachin me the ins and outs of racing it saved my ass, any whoo I got caught and drug into this seeing as though the feds thought I'd be the only one you'd work with."

Letty sat there amazed, 'how_ is Jaime so happy still after all that shit happening to her' _she thought .letty caught a sudden sad twinge in her eyes but as soon as it appeared, it disappeared. "SO now that you know my tragic story, "Jaime turned in the direction of the agent, "hey bitch baby "letty chuckled 'she_ never was good with names'._ "when are we getting our wheels?" she continued_, agent_ martin yelled from his desk. "the ones right in front of you is for you to fix up, paint, and do with what you want you've got a month or so before the actual mission starts."

Jaime smiled and looked at the cars in front of her then she creamed "DIBBS "and jumped in the purple Nissan skyline. Letty jumped and looked at Jaime like she had just grown another head .the younger woman just gave an innocent look and shrugged her shoulders " I didn't want you to try and take it let " letty just laughed and put her duffle in the passenger seat of the white and black detailed Nissan gt-r .

"I have to get back soon "letty said. Jaime got a sly smile "what's this? Letica a curfew? I thought you couldn't ever be tamed" Jaime said dramatically, letty rolled her eyes "I don't have a curfew mama the races start soon, speaking of which you staying anywhere? if not wanna stay at casa Toretto?" Jaime looked like she was going to tackle letty again "Sure let's get outa here. but we have to stop by your house so I can get ready of course"

*****author's note****

Ps I know I casted myself as the oc but I was like 6th grade when I wrote this so forgive me review tell me if I suck wooooohoooo reading


	3. Chapter 3

***** Authors note****

Ok honesty time, my grammar sucks. Therefore, if it is not getting any better I apologize. so tell me if u catch it ,which I'm sure u guys will, n I will try to fix it I forgot the disclaimer I do not own fatf

ENJOY CHAPTER 3

******* End note****

After driving for a while, both women arrived at the house. Jaime parked in front of the house and Letty parked in the drive. The women made it to the porch, before entering the house letty turned around "hey Jaime, the guys don't know about this whole name clearing thing so … don't say anything" Jaime gave her a look and scoffed "you really think I'd tell?" Letty put up her hands "I know you wouldn't chill girl, just thought I'd make things clear". Opening the door letty made her way through the empty house.

After she pointed Jaime to Mia's room to get ready, she hopped into the shower. When she came back down stairs, Jaime had already gotten ready. "Damn mama who you looking sexy for … is it LEON "letty teased, she was right though, Jaime had gone all out for the nights festivities. Her hair was in messy curls reaching her middle back. She was wearing a white peasant long-sleeved top that ended just below her boobs. Her entire abdomen was showing, giving everyone a perfect view of her full side tattoo of black and white shaded roses with curling lines. The tight leather pants she was wearing had open lacing on her thighs and the last item to conclude this perfect ensemble were a pair of simple black pumps.

"Are you going to stare at me all night or are we going to go to the races already? "Jaime teased, letty just rolled her eyes grabbed her keys and walked out to her car. The girls decided it would be best for Jaime to ride with letty seeing it is her first night back in town.

On the way to the races Jaime started twirling a lock of curls between her fingers." So "she started cautiously" how have the guys been? I haven't spoken to them in a while" letty gave a throaty laugh "you mean has Leon asked about you? "Seeing Jaime blush in response she laughed again" girl you left quite an impression on him, granted he is a man so he has been with girls. But he certainly thinks about you a lot " letty noticed the ever so small smile that appeared on the young girls lips, she just shook her head n sped up ' _maybe they'll actually be together now that she is gonna be here for a while…_ '

Before she could go any deeper into her thoughts, she realized they had arrived. Parking her car by her team, she came to a realization. "Shit, "she turned to Jaime, "how do we explain why you're here". '_I can't believe I haven't thought of this yet c'mon let think, THINK'. _Suddenly Jaime broke her mental scavenger hunt for an explanation ." you're helping me escape an abusive ex … I mean it is partially true, just say you went to get me at the airport , we stopped to get food and I spilled all the terrible things he did to me . And I need to stay for a while and need help sorting things out so you and I have an alibi for when we leave."

Letty felt her jaw dropped, Jaime's plan was, brilliant. Without warning letty threw herself at the young brunette "YOUR SO SMART JAY ". A sudden rapping on the car window ended their celebration and they got out of the car. Noticing everyone staring in their direction letty turned around to smirk at Jaime who was defiantly milking the dramatic entrance she got. 'YEAH_ that's right bitches I'm hot. I feel like I'm case from death race_. _Whew, ok Jaime time to knock Leon's socks off' _Jaime mentally psyched herself up. After tossing her hair over her shoulder, Jaime threw a seducing smile to the males around her scanning for her target. '_BINGO'_ she thought when she saw him by Dom and the other guys buying into the next races. Throwing a look at letty, they both made their way to the team.

Noticing everyone around them freezing, Dom, Leon, and the rest of the team turned around. All of the team had the exact same thought in their mind at that moment, '_Is that Jaime?' _except Brian who never met her. Leon couldn't help but stare at the female in front of him as if she were a ghost. When letty and Jaime were close enough to the group to speak, Leon opened his mouth to say something.

******cliffhanger sort of******

Hope you all liked this chapter if you want to see pieces of Jaime's outfit let me know I can try to send it or post it somewhere (I'm not the best describer). Sorry these next couple chapters may be Leon/ Jaime centered. Review if you want, hope my grammar is getting better! AND I would like some input should I give Jesse or Vince an oc girlfriend if you think so tell me a name n how they could meet, I look forward to all you input !


	4. Chapter 4

***** RECAP ****

Noticing everyone around them freezing, Dom, Leon, and the rest of the team turned around. All of the team had the exact same thought in their mind at that moment, '_Is that Jaime?' _except Brian who never met her. Leon couldn't help but stare at the female in front of him as if she were a ghost. Letty and Jaime were close enough to the group to speak.

The team was frozen in their spots 'it's_ really her, its Jaime, why is she here? Why is my heart beating as if I ran a quarter mile? C'MON le say somethin she's gonna think you're stupid say somethin sexy something bad ass' _ Leon began to say something, but , before he could get a word out, shrill voice cut through the pure chemistry emitting from the two" LEON WHERE ARE YOU BABY" the voice bellowed. A few seconds later, the voice had an owner. Suddenly a fake blonde in a skimpy dress shoved her way between Jaime and Leon. Putting her hands on Leon's chest she whined "I couldn't find you baby aren't I supposed to be your trophy for when you win, I have big plans for the party I learned some new moves for the bedroom "she said winking. She turned around pretending to just now notice Jaime standing there pouting the blonde spat out "whose that trash bag "Jaime just smirked looking at Leon" oh I don't know Leon tell her who am I? " Leon fidgeting mumbled about it being is turn to race and sped to his car.

Dom gave a low laugh and moved to huge the young girl "how ya doin turtle?" Jaime cracked a smile "I'd be a whole hell of a lot better if you quite calling me that" she play hit him, and then she turned to Mia. "Hey mi how you been, and my my, who this blue-eyed sex machine? " Brian got uncomfortable while Mia jut rolled her eyes" I'm fine Jaime, and this is Brian my boyfriend" Jaime feigned a heart attack. "Oh my GOD, THE mia Toretto is dating a man and Dom HASENT castrated him yet, THE WORLD IS ENDING "mia pouted and slapped her arm "will you stop being so melodramatic, I am a big girl, you should know, we ARE the same age ".

Laughing hysterically Jaime stuck out her had to Brian " nice to meet you blue-eyes, I apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable" the man now identified as blue eyes gave her a look " your fine. This may be harsh, but are you supposed to be on medication?"At this statement everyone listing erupted in laughter leaving Jaime to stomp her foot and cross her arms" NO, and STOP laughing guys it wasn't even that funny "letty caught her breath and patted her on the shoulder" yes it was and you know it girl. "At this Jaime giggled a little and agreed.

Leon came back over after winning his race, blonde bimbo in toe. Jaime gave him a hurt look and all he could do was stand there awkwardly. '_Damn it what am I gonna do this girl is clinging to me and I need to try and talk to Jaime some point tonight.' _Vince speaking broke hi thought process" when we starting the house party Dom, you know it needs to be big, we got a homecoming to celebrate " winking at Jaime, who just rolled her eyes " don't do that it's not like I'm all that special" Leon couldn't stop himself from retorting " yes you are Jaime" . Everyone stopped and looked at him including the girl hanging off his arm. Jaime cracked a smile and nodded a thank you.

Letty spoke up this time" hey Jaime you may need to ride with Leon because hectors cousin needs a ride" mia got the underlying plan " yeah I rode with Brian and Jesse rode with Dom , so you two have to carpool". The other three boys nodded in agreement. Jaime roller her eye "fine ya'll ready to go yet? "Everyone nodded or said yes, so they all climbed in there respected cars and headed back to the house.

- Dom's car

"So Jaime's back, think Leon will actually top being stupid and get with her?" Dom looked confused "Jesse I don't know why?" Jesse laughed, "Because he says her name in his sleep sometimes, and I mean did you see them at the races? It OBVIOUS they have chemistry. I mean I know I was only here a month before she left but, I could tell they had something going on " Dom just shook his head " let's just hope they grow some balls so the house ain't awkward for however long she's here for"

-Brian' car

Mia smiled" so, what do you think of Jaime?" Brian laughed" I'm sure once get to know her, she'll be like my little sister" Brian paused "so what's her story, how'd she become a part of the family" mia took a breath " well for starters , Dom ,Vince, and I have know her longer than letty " at that statement brains eyes widened" really?" Mia nodded her reply then continued her story" she moved to the house next door. When dad threw a block party to celebrate the new neighbors, we found we were the same age; well I'm a couple months older. After that we hung out all the time, my mom would babysit here when her parents went out of town and her parents would watch us when our parents we away at races. Then letty moved in and after that, us three were inseparable, unless it came to cars for letty. Then Leon came along, Vince recruited him to help with the garage while Dom was in jail. They hit it off amazingly; they dated on and off but eventually, she got tired of Leon not opening up and telling her how he felt about her. So she transferred universities" Brian just sat there a few moments before coming to a realization" there like another Dom and letty, well same concept different story"

-Leon's car

It had been silent most the car ride besides the occasional sneeze. "There all talking about us "she said after her 3rd sneeze. Leon just nodded" you know we still need to talk " Jaime scoffed" OH now you want to talk ,I TRIED talking to you the ENTIRE time we were together and just know after I LEFT for 2 and a half years you decide we should have a talk. "Noticing he had pulled off the road, she turned in her seat to look at him. "Here's an idea for you Leon, take your little talk and shove them up your ass, because I don't give a shit anymore. "Knowing what she was saying was a lie made Jaime upset even more, but this is something she had to do, she couldn't go through it all again.

Without warning, Leon grabbed her face and crashed his lips to hers. She let out a moan and kissed back, in a matter of minutes the duo were a tangle of tongues, and built up sexual tension. After the euphoria had dissipated, Jaime came to her senses, pushed him away, and swiftly punched him, not with enough force to break anything or badly bruise but just enough to let him know he screwed up. She gave a disgusted look "you haven't changed le, still think you can kiss your way outta talking about your feelings "with his ego bruised he gave her a defeated look and continued driving home.

****** Author's note

Hope I keep improving my writing quality.

Feel free to review

There will be more dotty soon I promise

Meanwhile I still want you input

Should I give Vince or Jesse an oc gf?

If so, gimmie a name and a place to meet and if I like it I'll use it (and of course ill credit you)

What do you think will happen at the house party?

ENJOY reading and I thank you for all your input


	5. Chapter 5

******** Authors note

Ok I don't know how many bedrooms are actually in the house but in my story, there are seven. The original house had four, but Dom and Vince finished the basement and added 3 more rooms downstairs.

So the rooms are:

Upstairs- 1Letty Dom 2 mia 3jaimes old room

Ground level- 1 Brian's (you really think Dom would let them room?)

Basement -1 Vince 2 Leon 3 Jesse

P.S promise, promise, PROMISE what I have in store for dotty next chapter is gonna rock so dotty fans stick in there

******* End

When Leon and Jaime arrived back at the house, the party was already in full swing. Once Leon parked, Jaime took off her shoes and head toward the house. _'I need to get her back, and I need to not get in a fight tonight because she I looking sexy and the guys are gonna be all over her. At least Dom's here, he can keep some of them away.' _He thought as he watched her walk into the house_. _

When Jaime got close to the house, a wave of music and the smell of liquor hit her. As she open the door, and entered the house, a severely tipsy letty pulled her across the room. "HERES THE GUEST OF HONOR" everyone erupted into yells and clapping. "Letty stop your embarrassing me "she said wriggling out of her grasp. Letty frowned "not unless you dance with me "rolling her eyes Jaime agreed and she was pulled to the make-shift dance floor in the middle of the living room.

As soon as she stepped on the floor, she felt in her element. She never was in to cars like the others; her passion was dance. She did all styles from ballet and ballroom, to hip-hop and break. Grinding with letty, moving with the beats made her feel at home. Jaime had missed all these guys, her true family.

After she was done dancing with letty, the rest of the family took their turns, Mia and her danced to hip hop. Jesse and her attempted to salsa, but then Vince came and they did a decent salsa. Then Dom came and beat out Vince at salsa.

During her and Dom's dance, he decided they should talk. "So care to tell me why Leon is in a corner pouting and has a red cheek?" Jaime gave a sad look "he wants to talk" At this Dom perked up "that's great…isn't it? ". Jaime just shook her head "Why now, why after I left, why should I believe he's ready to tell me how he feels after all this time." Noticing they had stop dancing, the duo decided to go out on the back porch.

Dom smiled and looked at the young women he had grown to love as a sister. "Because he realized he lost you, do you know how depressed he was after you left" Jaime crossed her arm "he didn't stop me from leaving "Dom laughed," what are you a Disney movie? Was he supposed to chase you down at the airport tell you how much he loved you then you ride off into the sunset together" cocking an eyebrow Dom stated " just because he sucks at romance and has never told you upfront doesn't mean he doesn't love you . "

Jaime rubbed her eye covering the tear that threatened to fall. "He's so stupid though thinking that actions tell EVERYTHNG. It was endearing at first but sometimes you need to HEAR how someone feels, just to prove your doubts wrong. " Dom nodded " your right and that's one thing Leon sucks at " letty interrupted coming outside" I set up your old room , and remember we have a date with the cops tomorrow " Dom slightly freaked out" what did you do " Jaime laughed " nothing I have a restraining order to file against Silis. "

Dom's fists clenched hearing that name" I'm still gonna find away to kill him " ,even though Silis abused her in every way possible, Jaime still got uncomfortable when someone talked about harming him. This is the biggest reason she had not told Leon about him yet. Attempting to change the subject she spoke up "hey let, dose hector's auntie still have that dance studio? " Letty just shrugged "I don't know we can call in the morning, hey papa lets go to bed so you can give me that massage "Giving him a sly smile. Dom knew exactly what she wanted "ok baby, night turtle" giving a miffed Jaime a brotherly kiss on her head ad ruffled her hair. After she slapped his and away repeatedly he made his way up the stairs letty in tow.

Thinking she finally alone she went behind the shed and lay in the grass, even though its la so you can't see any stars, she looked at the sky imagining the stars. "You know this is L.A right, no stars come out to play here. And you still owe me a dance "Jaime smiled "I would've thought you'd be in bed with your Barbie. "

Leon smirked, "no, she's nice and all but, I'd prefer to come after the girl I love and get my face bashed in ten thousand times then have one night of fun and sex".

Jaime turned red tears welled up in her eyes sitting up she said" oh so now you say it, dick"Leon laughed and shrugged his shoulders" well better late than never, right?" He says in the grass next to her. She hid her face with her bangs. Leon cradled her face in one hand and moved her hair with his other. Slowly their faces grew closer, and closer they both shut their eyes ready for their oncoming kiss when "OH DUDE I THINK THERE GONNA BONE!" some drunken racer made his way out side screaming. The couple jumped apart, and laughed.

"What are we 12" Leon said laughing Jaime made a face" it'd be like the 20's if you were 12 ya old man "sticking her tongue out. " I'm exactly a year older that you idiot," Jaime pouted, "It was just a joke. "

Leon cracked a smile " c'mon babe lets go inside" as he crouched to get up Jaime shoved him into a face plant on the ground" just cause you finally told me you love me doesn't mean we're together" she said smartly, then got up and bolted for the back door. She didn't make it there though; half way to the porch Leon tackled her to the ground. "So … were not together are we?" he asked while tickling her. Through fits of hysteria, she forced out "we both know you still have to wow me "he stopped "fine tomorrow night get ready for the night of your life." With that, he got off her and went inside, within second she was alone.

'_Could things really be falling in to place this perfectly? Or will the other shoe drop soon? ' _With that last thought she made her way inside past the drunken people departing. She walked up the stairs, past both mia and Dom's rooms; she tried blocking out the loud moans coming out of each. Finally, she reached her old bedroom.

Surprisingly it had not changed a bit, still looking the same way it did 2 years ago when she left. She crawled into her bed and snuggled to her over sized body pillow that strangely smelt like a mixture of Leon's cologne and car grease. Inhaling the sent a few more times she allowed herself to slip into the first peaceful sleep she had had in a long time.

Hope you liked this chapter still waiting for all your guy's feedback!


End file.
